


Dancing with a Stranger

by Moleculeskiyoko



Category: She-Ra - Fandom, Spop - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moleculeskiyoko/pseuds/Moleculeskiyoko
Summary: This is an outline/ beginning to my first fic ever so please only leave constructive criticism and enjoy!! also, if you think i should finish it, please, let me know!





	Dancing with a Stranger

“Dancing?” Adora gasped out when she heard the word. She should’ve known there would be dancing, after all it was Princess Prom. She didn’t know how to feel about dancing without Catra, there were many differences between the Fright Zone and Bright Moon but this wasn’t one of them. Sure they had different reasons for dancing but they both had it. In the Fright Zone they learned how to dance at a young age, in hopes of it helping in combat or infiltration of the Rebellion. In Bright Moon they danced to celebrate victories and each other. Adora, despite growing up in the Fright Zone didn’t view dancing as a battle tactic; she saw it as a form of passion that expressed something words never could. She used dancing as an excuse, an excuse for stolen kisses and late night practices, having her hands wrapped around Catra’s waist. Dancing had always meant Love. Dancing had meant Catra.


End file.
